IGNITE ME (The First Dangerous Game)
by AnGeLiCViOlEnCe88
Summary: To those who wish to cursed, try and stop me. To those who wish to be hunted, try to kill me. And to those who wish to be killed, try to help me. To those who wish to burn, try.. Just try to.. Please, I DARE you to... Love me. (Al X OC story)
1. IGNITION

**"BROTHER!" **

My brother Alphonse Elric screams out and I race to find him only to be stopped by a brick wall. It circles the whole area and despite regaining my alchemy a week ago, I wasn't strong enough to break through the wall. "Brother, do you know who made this?" I am just about to answer him when a deep and menacing voice answers, "That would be me." I whirl around only to dodge an entire wall of rock breaking the brick wall. "AL?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" He manages to look sheepish in his new human face...I'm still not used to being so tall after..being so..._Short. _Neither am I used to how innocent my cat-stealing, book-loving brother can look. "I was-" We split up; narrowly missing getting squashed by the guy who I _still_ haven't been able to get a look at. I run up the wall pressing my hand against the wall's guardrail - making a spear. I'm about to rush at the guy when a girl's voice rings out behind me. "I wouldn't, if I were you. I'd let me take care of the Ishvalan." I look at the speaker and nearly fall off. She is pale...Like Xing pale. Porcelain skin, black hair to her shoulder, pink lips and from the one open eye cold brown eyes. She looks calm like she isn't standing over the roof of a fight; eye closed like I'd just woken her up. _If she wasn't so stupid, she might be hot. _"I don't need your help." She opens both her eyes and looks at me calmly. "All right, Fullmetal. I want you to stay on the left and when you get a scratch ... _Whether _you like it or not. I'm interfering." She looks intense for a few minutes. "And tell Armor to dodge." I look at her for a moment. "Now if you mind." "AL! DODGE!" I scream out following her advice and seconds after he complies...The ground where he stood was filled with black spikes. "I wouldn't touch those. If you have enough of a virus, you can make a poison. Without a cure." She rests her back against the railing and sighs. I gape at her before the railing underneath me begins to crumble. I barely avoid being crushed by a giant rock. And Al's leg is stuck under the rock. "ALPHONSE!" "Can I interfere _now, _Fullmetal?" It's the girl from before but now her hair is red and long to her waist and she has bright red eyes with black slits for pupils. "YES!" "Good to know." A black shadow appears over us and I whirl around to meet red, angry eyes in a man's face that looks familiar. "Scar?" The man who looks like Scar growls and starts to bring down the sword. I naturally move to block with my metal arm and start to realize -too late- I don't have it anymore. Blood drips down onto my closed eyes and I open them to find the sword besides me. I look at my arm and find barely a paper cut. "Catch." I reflexively catch a silver phone. "Press the first button and put it on speaker." I comply and the new Fuher, Mustang answers. "Ignited Weapon, what's your status?" "Fuher-Colonel-Bastard-Pervert-Sir, Target has been found. Armor of Peace has been injured. Status: crushed leg. Please commence Operation I-46 as soon as possible. Any further directions, bastard?" "Kill the fucker!" "Riza! But take him alive. Barely alive." "Can do, Ignited over and out." She jumps over the man whose hand she'd cut off and pulls out a pure white sword. Her hair turns white and black chains appear as she closes her eyes. "Ignited! ASSASSIN MODE!" Her eyes turn red as soon as she opens them. "Alchemists who stray from Father MUST be killed!" The man ruffles through his jacket pocket while Ignited runs towards him and pulls out a gun and pulls the trigger...

* * *

_I can't move_ _my leg. _I struggle to sit up but there's something holding me down. "Please don't...I'll get you out...I promise." A girl's voice whisper next to my ear before the weight disappears and I sink _finally_ into the darkness.

I sit up slowly and nearly faint again as I try to stand up. I look down and suppress the urge to vomit. "Ignited! ASSASSIN MODE!" _The girl who helped me... **I finally find her in time to watch as her head is blown**_** off.** Her body falters and she continues to run before something _amazing happens. _Her head starts to heal the hole in her eye and she pulls out a similar gun. "Ever heard of equivalent exchange, fucker? I'll make sure you're come in alive. _Just barely." _She grins for a long scary minute before blasting him twice in the jaw. He goes down screaming and she simply watches the screaming man before clapping her hands together. A large stone appears and she smiles even creepier at him. "You cost someone a leg. Wanna give up yours?" _What does she mean?! _The large stone appears white for a minute before coming to rest an inch above his leg. 'You'll kill him." "Alistor. Shut up." "How much do you think a human can survive?" "True." The stone shatters into a slightly smaller one before it lands on the man's leg. Piercing screams fill the air and Fuher Roy and Riza Hawkeye appear from behind the wall of the alley. "Oh..." Roy seems to get paler. Riza and the girl named Ignite shrug. "He shot me in the head. You're lucky I _only _shot him in the jaw and crushed his leg. Oh and he'll be able to talk. It'll just cause him some pain." "I thought you said Al's leg was crushed." "Equivalent exchange." Ignite says shrugging. "What is wrong with her?!" _Oh, Brother..._"M.S. was an artificial homunculus grown in lab 23 and she was found at ten, decided that she wanted to live in peace and help us - me and Riza and a few others; since she doesn't trust the government- out. She just has a bit of a problem with her blood thirst when she gets pissed off. Which is a lot." "Sooo..." Edward prompts getting sorta pissed off. "So..I'm an Alchemist and offered to protect you and Armor from big bad Alchemist Hunters. Oh..." "And..." "I'm fifteen! And why is Armor on the ground still?" Her white hair reverses into black and her eyes turn brown. "Don't know." Riza says shrugging. Edward looks like he's going to blow up. "No! WHY ARE YOU HERE? Why aren't you out there getting hunted?!" Edward is just about to open his mouth when someone yells that. "DAMN, HOMUNCULUS!" Someone throws a bottle of glass at her and she simply stands there; taking it without a flicker of anger. A stream of blood pours steadily from the cut on her forehead and she simply stands there. "Because I'm half-human." She says before a white bird with black feathers and red eyes takes her place and she flies off to Central. "We're going to have to go meet her." Roy says snapping his fingers and a doorway appears. Edward's mouth and mine hit the floor in shock. "M. invents things for me and Riza sometimes. Now let's go."


	2. FRICTION

_I don't know why I even bothered...I already know that I can't be good. And once they find out...NO! Don't think...Don't think about it. You CANNOT afford another relapse. You just can't. _I guide my bird body through the wind currents enjoying the feel of the cool air. Well...As long as it lasted. "It's another one! Shoot it!" _Shit..._I swerve higher into the mist of the clouds and am just barely hit by a bullet. _Why do they think that homunculi can't feel pain!? We just get trained to ignore it..._Memories always piss me off. I don't know why...They just do. Pain and any emotion pisses me off too. _I don't know how to deal with it...After all..I'm not human._ I move closer to the ground before reaching the roof of Central and raise my body up the side...Only to have a bullet rip through my chest. I immediately lose my concentration and fall on top of something. "AL!" _What's an Al? _I think blearily. _I feel really tired again. Oh yeah...I forgot to inflict the same amount of damage to the guy who thought it was a good idea to shoot me. Better go do it now..._I stand up on unsteady legs and ignore the burning in my chest and dark spots clouding my eyes. "Damn you, homunculus! Stay! Dead! Damn! You!" With every word the man yells he fires another bullet at me. _More pain for him...And more death too. Only one of us is an immortal, right? _I shrug in answer to my own thoughts and pay attention to the man as he fumbles for some more ammunition. "Oh...You ran out, didn't you?" "How do y-you know that?" _Seriously? You give a man a gun suddenly he thinks he can take on an immortal...As soon as he loses it, he's like a puppy. A puppy that needs to be kicked. Not killed. Just kicked. And maybe stabbed. A lot. _"I'm an alchemist...Ignited Weapon to be precise. But most people call me Shana..After my sword. I'd like to know the name of the person who is cowering please." _Aren't I being polite? Meh. I suppose you'd expect someone you shot- wait..._I hold up a finger and the man flinches again. "1, 2,3,5,7. Meh. I suppose I should be angry but this happens at least twice a week. Seven bloody scratches should be enough." "Wha-" I rush at the man; coming in and out of sight before I grab the silver gun from his hand. I wave at him. "Your weapon says you're mad at homunculi for killing your wife. Oh and happy birthday, David." I aim and click the trigger seven times. In the legs and clipping his -cough- area. "A real man doesn't simply rely on a gun to take down something stronger than him. He also uses his wits...Which you didn't even have a plan. You are lucky I've already taken my bloodlust out on someone else otherwise..." I make a slashing motion across my neck. I turn around before I press gently against my red and gold necklace. "M., Nice to see you haven't killed someone yet." "Shut up! I need to know whether he'll be able to walk...His weapon said he was impulsive so I deliberately tried to disable his left leg." "Meh. I think you should go do it again." "Nah. If he gets himself killed that's his problem..." "Okay...So next time he tries this..You'll kill him?" "Correct. I believe I gave him a suitable warning." "What is she doing? Is she feeling guilty? And why is she staring at-" "SHUT UP, FULLMETAL! I just GOT FRICKIN' SHOT! MY HEAD HURTS AND YOU ARE MAKING IT WORSE!" "I don't think that's how most people express anger..." "Stuff it. Alistor, it was either I kill him or yell. Your choice." I shake my head; coming out of my connection with Alistor and brush past Fullmetal. "I'm actually pretty relieved that you didn't shoot Edward." Roy says patting my shoulder and walking into his office followed by Riza. "Oh and Mustang?" "Yeah..." _That's right be wary...Be very wary. _I manage to arrange my face to look sheepish and scratch my head. "I may need some more supplies..." Mustang looks relieved. "And a new room." "What?!" "Where are they supposed to live?" I say quietly motioning towards Al and Ed. "Oh...heh..Right. Ed is living with Winry and Al will get his own room." I sigh..."Don't you have band practice today?" "Shitla on a shit! What time is it?" "12:30." I sigh and look at my phone. "30 minutes...And I'll show Al and Eddie around the UnderGround." "EDDIE?!" "What's the matter, lobster?" "LOBSTER?!" "Um..Shana?" A quiet voice comes from besides me and I grin. "Don't worry. It's just that if I get him mad enough he'll want to think of me as an annoying PERSON not homunculus scum." I walk past Al and poke Edward's cheek. "How old are you?" He breathes in deeply..."19...And before you ask. I became an alchemist at 14." I smile my best shit eater grin. "C'mon. M, don't tell him that-" "I BEAT YOUR RECORD! Ha! I became an alchemist at 12 AND I gave Riza a scar! By accident...But still..." _5...4...3...2...1! _I grab Al's hand and drag him away from his angry brother. "See ya later!"

* * *

_Shana...So that's one of her names but what does M. stand for? _I continue to be dragged by the girl who seems bent on giving my brother aneurysm. We race past gray walls and she stops suddenly by a picture of homunculus president, Füher King Bradley. "Ahh..Look at the bastard who might as well be my brother. Damn you in hell, Wrath." She reaches up, grasps the golden frame and spins it around. The ground starts to rumble and she lets go of my hand and immediately I miss that warmth in my hand. I look down at it and suppress a sigh. She's been wearing the same white and bloodstained gloves since we got back._ Why is it so important for me to see her hands? I can't already like her...Nope, just as a person I'd like to become friends with. _I snap out of my thoughts as she starts to go down some stairs that might as well have appeared from nowhere from the lack of attention I was paying to it. "Hey, wait up!" I race after her and nearly trip on the dark staircase's raised steps. I feel something akin to static electricity around the room and gasp. Shana's hair is now pure white and there are ACTUAL sparks of lightening dancing by my feet. I back away from reflex as lanterns get lit by the sparks and nearly crack my head open. "You okay?" I keep my eyes closed...And pop them right back open. "Ummm...Do you want to know how I got here?" I nod and gulp. _Why the heck is she so calm?! I'm on top of her for heaven's sake. "_You very nearly cracked you head open on the cement. So I tried to catch you but you fell from the first of twenty stairs. Of course, the force landed us in this...I suppose it's compromising...position. I wasn't about to let a person get injured unless I was the one who caused it." She simply remains calm while like a vacuum in reverse; the white disappears to be replaced by black again. I nearly forget where I am and move to scramble off of her. "Awww...Don't make me make you come back." I gape at her and blush as she points to a girl with purple cat ears and a pink striped tail. "Not me. It was her. Kitten Cheshire. And since you're here - transmute us to the atrium. Please." "You can call me whatever you like, cutie." Shana looks like she wants to kill Kitten. But before she can do anything, we are transmuted to a red and white hallway. It is filled with doors and pictures of past scientists. I hear a loud smack and the girl named Kitten smashes into one of the doors. Shana simply shrugs under my gaze. "Let's continue with the tour."

* * *

_Damn it...I know Kitten pisses me off at times...But why the hell did I just punch her into the wall for almost kissing Al on the cheek. And why was the only thing running through my mind, 'Al is MINE.'?! Emotions aren't for homunculi...Nu-uh, not having another relapse. _I shake my head and just barely save Al from getting crushed. "MY BIRD IS A MYTH. AND SO IS MY LIFE!" A gigantic pillar stops just shy of crushing Al...and I yank him out of the way of metal spikes. I turn myself into a black jaguar and motion for Al to climb my back. He shrugs and climbs on as I immediately launch myself across the ground. "Alphonse, you'd better hold onto her. She's going to -" I turn myself over to my instincts...And when I'm out of my instincts, Al is pure white. "I'm pretty sure humans aren't supposed to be that white."  "Are you okay?" I change immediately out of my panther form and shake him. "Could you...please...stop..." I pause; cocking my head to the side. "Hatsy...I'm pretty sure he's just dizzy." I nod and freeze again"Is that a good thing?"

* * *

_I knew this was a bad idea... I mean first we get lost, then there's an earthquake, and now my brother is on the ground surrounded by two chicks. _"What THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" "So...What I'm getting is that if I need Al not to get the dizzy sickness...I need to slow down. Right?" "Right. And now turn around..There's an angry kid rushing you." Shana sidesteps and kicks me in the back. "I think you should wait a minute..." A girl sticks a finger in my face...before she leaps in front of Shana and Alphonse. "Okay..I think some color is coming back into his face. And he's breathing normally again." I try to look around the girl with cat ears and a tail but she keeps blocking me. "Why is his heart speeding up though?!" "Try listening without touching him!" "It's normal! And he woke up!" I feel my eye twitch and rush at the girl only to knock over a now standing up Al and Shana. "This is one of those days, isn't it Roy?" Shit...

**YAY! I got my first reviewer! **

**And also...I'm sorry if this seems to be going really fast...I just can't stand the really slow stories that take FOREVER to build the plot. So...Backstory: **

**Homunculi and humans live in 'peace' - homunculi get slaughtered everyday and can't do anything about it.**

**Edward and Winry ARE married. I WILL always support EdXWinry! Winry shows up a bit later.**

**Roy is the new Füher and Riza is his wife/assistant. **

**Alphonse and Ed are back to normal and since I cannot see Ed without alchemy..It's back.**

**M. is short for Shana's first name and she's HALF-homunculus and half-human. She was rescued from Father and the bunch of evil scientists a while back. She was one of four homunculi kept alive...For reasons that she doesn't know. She treats Roy and Riza as her parents and is a mix of these three character: Shana from Shakugun no Shana and White and Black * Rock Shooter from the show Black*Rock Shooter. She isn't used to emotions at all and believes that only humans can feel anything but anger. As for her relapses...They'll show up later. **

**Guy- who-looks-and-acts-like-Scar IS NOT SCAR! Scar said "Alchemists who have strayed from the path of God..." Go back and read what mystery boy says...Read it? Good. I put that in there on purpose. Scar is...Currently indisposed.**

**As for Ling and Lan Fan...They know who M. used to be. **

**AnGeLiCViOlEnCe88 does not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Shakugun no Shana or Black*Rock Shooter. She wishes she had enough money to buy all of the shows she likes but alas she is dirt poor. Not her family. Just her. T-T**

**Please help ****AnGeLiCViOlEnCe88 feel better by doing the following:**

******READING THIS STORY**

******VOTING FOR THIS STORY**

******FOLLOWING OR FAVORITING THIS STORY**

******AND **

******REVIEWING!**

******Thank you for your kindness.**


	3. FLARE (PART I)

_There is a perfectly logical explanation for why I'm covered in blood and sitting next to the dead body of a human. No, I don't need to go to jail. Yes, I am a homunculus...Was I really supposed to explain it to these cops? I was REALLY supposed to explain that it was originally supposed to be peaceful? I was supposed to explain that I have no idea how I got here or what happened 3 hours ago? Yeahhhh..I'd really like to KEEP my head for now._

* * *

_**O'three hundred hours ago**_

* * *

_A calm chi exudes a perfect balance between body and mind. You must stay balanced with every part of you...Even the parts you wish to ignore._ I sit on the metal rotating spike; calmly ignoring the pain as it cut deeper into my arm. "IDENTIFIED." A bright red light shining with lack chain shadows illuminates the room filled with booby traps that could kill, rip apart and destroy anyone who made the wrong move. And that went for myself as well. _You cannot afford to become soft. _I mouth the words of a person I might as well have called Father...Until I killed him. The floor flattens and smoothed out. I look around my bedroom. Black walls devoid of any ornament but my katanas. _Shana. _I simply continue to look around making sure nothing has been disturbed. My bed is in the shape of a white skull. As are the hanging lights. The only things that are a different are the desk and mirror. Blood red and elegant the mirror holds the same thing as my necklace; Alastor. A pale girl wearing so much white and so pale the only spurt of color is the fact that her eyes match the necklace I wear. Red with golden flecks in it. They would seem warm if they weren't constantly crying tears of blood. Or looking at me like it was _my _fault we were still alive. I don't really have any desire to listen to her constantly berate me. I really can't afford another relapse. Especially not today. I look past the mirror and walk over to the desk and closet. I simply brush my fingertips against my blue sketchbook and lyric book before I open my closet and begin preparing.

* * *

_Why are we here again? Oh yeah, Roy wanted us to listen to her 'band'. They're apparently only UTube famous. "Band", my ass._ I honestly wonder what they sing. Two girls and apparently a guy. I shrug and bump Al. "Hmm?" "How much do you want to bet that they sing nothing but love songs?" "I wouldn't if I were you, _little boy..."_ The girl who made me land on my brother while she was being annoying is back. She still has cat ears and the tail but she changed her outfit. Pink and purple striped sweater, black vest, black skirt and boots. She also is carrying a guitar that has a name on the back. I think I must have been staring for too long since she says; "Take a picture why don't you? It'll last you and your wife longer." She simply shrugs up at my probably stupid expression. "I'm supposed to let my boyfriend and best friend protect you two with looking at your files? Puh-lease! I'm not stupid." "No one said you were stupid, KitKat." A guy with glasses and rabbit ears comes in wearing a barely buttoned-up shirt with dress pants and shoes. He kisses "KitKat" on the cheek before he sits on the couch directly in our line of sight from the balcony. "Please refrain from certain degrees of PDA when in front of me. Thank you for your concern and might I add? I don't need another song about your sexcapades..They mentally scar me." Shana walks in yawning and stretching. Black trench coat, combat boots, top hat, white and black tuxedo dress and her gloves. With black fingerless gloves over them. "Looking sexy as always." "Shut it, Roger. What do you want?" She steps up to him before simply collapsing on the couch. "Wanna start now?" "No." Both Roger and Kitten bend their ears towards her. Kitten bends it with her fingers. "Greeattt...Human and Homunculus ganging up on me. Sure. What song?" They look at each other in unison. ''DON'T CARE!" "Alright..Alright..Get the instruments." "And we have an audience so let's make it good!" "Greaattt..Anything else?" "Nope."

* * *

I watch as Shana and her friends grab their instruments. Roger; a keyboard, Kitten; a guitar, and Shana; a guitar and microphone. Roger begins playing at the same time that Shana starts playing.

_Roger_

**_Shana_**

**Kitten**

_**Everyone**_

_I try to make it through my life,_  
_In my way there's you..._  
_I try to make it through these lies_  
_And that's all I do_

**_Just don't deny it,_**  
**_Just don't try to fight it_**  
**_And just deal with it,_**  
**_That's just part of it._**

_**If you were dead or still alive,**_  
_**I don't care,**_  
_**I don't care**_  
_**Just go and leave this soul behind,**_  
_**I don't care,**_  
_**I don't care**_

_**I try to make you see my side**_  
_**Always try to stay in line**_  
_**But your eyes see right through**_  
_**That's all they do**_  
_**I'm getting buried in this place**_  
_**I've got no room you're in my face**_  
_**Don't say anything, Just go away**_

_**I**__**f you were dead or still alive,**_  
_**I don't care,**_  
_**I don't care**_  
_**Just go and leave this soul behind,**_  
_**I don't care,**_  
_**I don't care**_

_[Guitar solo] _

_[In the background:]_  
**They're changing everything but**  
**You won't be there for me,**  
**You won't be there for me.**

_[Piano solo]_

_**If you were dead or still alive,**_  
_**I don't care,**_  
_**I don't care**_  
_**Just go and leave this soul behind,**_  
_**I don't care,**_  
_**I don't care**_

_If you were dead or still alive_  
_I don't care **(I swear)**_  
_I don't care... **(I don't care)**_  
_Just go and leave this soul behind_  
_I don't care **(you won't be there for me.)**_  
_I don't care... at all._

* * *

As I finish the last line and turn to watch Shana and Kitten banter. "I swear I don't care that you need to SHUT THE HELL UP!" "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TRIED SNEAKING THIS SHIT INTO MY SONG JOURNAL!" _I really don't need my homunculus best friend to kill my human girlfriend by mistake..I'd better break it up.. _"Hey! Hey! Ladies, Ladies, I think you should be honored that she would try that if she did and plus...I'd like to see it." Shana scowls before flipping back and forth between a page and continues to mutter to herself before laying it flat. "Don't touch my damn book..Just look at it." She snarls as my hand moves to touch it. I hold up both hands before peering at it. And promptly burst out laughing. "Let's sing it! Pleeeasssee!" "Damn..I really hate that you know I love puppy dog faces..." _Probably because you can't figure out how to beg.._

_Shana_

**Roger**

_**Shana and Roger**_

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_

**I tried to leave the house but she won't let me out**  
**Deadbolts lock got me strapped to the couch**  
_She's got a dirtier mind than my mouth_  
**I hate to say the more you fuck the better for your health**

**She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall**  
**She wants me in the bathroom stall**  
**She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall**  
**She wants me in the bathroom stall**

_Hey you, I know what you gonna do_  
_I wanna be the person that you do it to_  
_Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

_Hey you, I know what you gonna do_  
_I wanna be the person that you do it to_  
_Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
_Dirty mind, dirty mind_  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time**  
_**Time, time, all the time **__**Time, time, all the time **__**Time, time, all the time**_

_She just wants to fuck me all the time_

_Of course I'm not mad about too much sex_  
_I'm mad because I gotta be at home by six_  
**Just because you learned a new posi-tion**  
_F*ck it, let's do it in the kitchen_

**She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall**  
**She wants me in the bathroom stall**  
**She wants me at the party, she wants me at the mall**  
**She wants me in the bathroom stall**

_Hey you, I know what you gonna do_  
_I wanna be the person that you do it to_  
_Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

_Hey you, I know what you gonna do_  
_I wanna be the person that you do it to_  
_Hey you, I wanna be the person you do, you do, you do, you do_

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
_Dirty mind, dirty mind_  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time**  
_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
_Dirty mind, dirty mind_  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time**  
_**Time, time, all the time **__**Time, time, all the time **__**Time, time, all the time**_  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time**

_D-d-dirty, dirty, dirty_  
_Dirty, dirty mind_  
_Dirty, dirty, dirty_  
_Dirty, dirty mind mind mind mind…_

_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
_Dirty mind, dirty mind_  
**She just wants to fuck me all the time**  
_Dirty mind, dirty mind, d-d-d-d-dirty mind_  
_Dirty mind, dirty mind_  
**_She just wants to fuck me all the time time time_**

Through out the time I can see Kitten blushing and Shana pretty much starts joking throughout the song; winking and blowing kisses at Kitten, which only serves to make her madder..And redder. "I think we're done here!" "Oh yeah!" Shana hip bumps me; reminding me that we have a rally today and we'd better get into character. I nod before we both bow dramatically. "THAT'S ALL FOR-" "W.O.N.D.R! WE HATE FAKERS-" "AND SLUTS THAT TRY TO STEAL MY OUTFITS!" The last one was Shana..._Who'd have thought she'd get mad when someone steals her outfits? And especially since she's always making a new dress for Kitten.. _She smashes a smoke bomb against the ground making golden dust appear and we all run to the door.

* * *

*I watch them all leave and turn to grab my brother; following them. "Let's go, Edward.." Edward nods coughing as I drag him after Shana and the others. I don't know how I knew it but I could..Just sort of feel I guess..That Shana was going to try to knock everyone out and leave some kind of shitty note. Of course, I could never explain it to my brother using that type of language..Which now that I curse a bit..I can sort of see why Brother likes it so much. I drag him along with me; still slightly aware of the fact that I'm slightly taller than Ed by a couple of inches. I nearly get caught by Shana when she stiffens and whirls around. Lucky for me, there was a cart in front of her door and lucky for Ed too..I thought he was going to faint from me dragging him. He pants and Shana simply looks around before dragging the cart with her. _FUUUUUCCKKKKKK! _I mentally curse and watch as she enters a code; motioning for everyone else to look away. M-A-D-R-I-G-A-L N-I-X S-H-A-N-A A-L-A-S-T-O-R. _ Could be useful if I ever wanted to break in. And not tell Edward. Winry'd kill me..._She pushes the cart in before Kitten and Roger follow. "Alright...So you're going to be our..Mistress again?" _WHA? _Edward mimics my thoughts while I shrug; peering out and promptly let go of the white curtain. "What happened?" Edward mouths. "They're getting dressed..." Edward looks like he wants to look but he mouths. "How much did you see? " _That Shana is hiding a couple of tattoos and an ass..._"Not much..." "LIAR!" I roll my eyes before turning back to conversation. "...I'm War again...So we have a threesome...YOU TOLD THEM THAT?!..." I can't hear anything else and so it comes as a surprise when suddenly we are no longer the ground for three seconds. And my brother and I become sprawled on the ground. "So..You wanna come with?" I strain my neck against the boot that's currently on my back to see a glint over silver. "Let him up, Sha-War." I am suddenly unceremoniously flipped into the wall; nearly getting crushed by Edward. I blink seeing fuzzy black shapes and two glints of silver. When my eyes finally clear, I am looking at the back of a black...strapless and midriff showing shirt. I finally manage to tear my eyes of the skulls, pens and roses that embellish Shana's back. I am trying to adjust some indecipherable letters and pictures on her back and am nearly to the answer. "They're feathers and flames. I'd rather you not stare." She straightens up from whatever she was doing and I finally look at the glinting silver I've been seeing. Messing up the black leather jacket and probably digging into her shoulders, is a thick metal collar. "What are you wearing?!" I can hear myself scream but I'm not really aware of myself getting picked up. "A collar. ROGER! This whole place is about to get shocked! Let's move! Grab Edward and Kitten!" I can feel her arms around me; tight and secure before she starts to move.

* * *

_Deliver all, to live or die blindly_  
_It's empty it's bluffing defining the nothing_  
_Interfering with the call of fate is crawling out of you and now_  
_Finding comfort in the smallest spaces have sold out_

I can hear voices of the dead around me; pleading with me to stay and die with them again but I have people to save right now. I move as fast as I can leaving Roger behind quickly. I crush a newly repaired space in the wall, still there from the time I did this, and drop Al into it. I don't really hear what he says but it sounds like 'wait' or something like that. I drag Roger up from where he fell and mentally count down the seconds we have until this whole place except the hole will be flooded with electric water. _10, 9, 8,7-_I grab everyone up and launch myself back to hole and just before I'm about to drop into the hole myself I mentally hear my time running out.

_3,2,1,0._

* * *

I try to reach for Shana as she lunges for my hand but at the last second, we both hear the rush of water coming from the pipes. I try to finish pulling her up but she simply shakes her head and lets go of my hand as the water rushes; sweeping her away from me. "Be careful Al, the flow of water should-" And then she goes under.

* * *

I go through the calculations in my head as I debate the choice that I just made three seconds ago. I push my head above the water that has yet to be flooded with electricity. _There it is. _My muscles seize as my heart stops beating. _Time of execution: 2 seconds. _I push through the fog that dying causes around my mind and I already know what I did was correct. It took 3.5 seconds to flood it with electricity, 2 seconds for it to kill me and would've taken 1 minute to fully pass through my auto mail into Al's hand and the metal hole - electrocuting everyone in the place. _A life for 4. Especially since I'm immortal. _I grab a deep breath before I go under again. Pushing my eyes open, I try to formulate a way to get the water away from the metal lining. And..It may be the riskiest shit I've ever done in a while.

* * *

I can just see Al grab for something and then I can hear Shana say something and then it's all drowned out by the rushing of water. I nearly trip over Edward's knocked out body. _I must've fallen harder than I though..Where's Shana? _I continue walking past a bleeding Kitten who shrugs before going to go and help Edward. "Alphonse-" I begin before a splash interrupts me. A soaking wet Shana is coming towards us and she looks a bit worried. Which worries me. That means she is about to do something REALLY stupid. She goes back under right before I hear the clang of metal grinding. "DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!" "SORRY!" She screams back at me before the transmutation is complete and I can't hear or see anymore.

* * *

_Test my reality _  
_Check if there's a weak spot _  
_Clingin' to insanity _  
_Hopes the world will ease up_

I simply watch her struggle to save everything and everyone and I have to laugh.

First a Muse, then a Flame Haze, then a Reaper and then a homunculus.

Never once was she human.

And yet she believes that she is.

And will continue to do so.

_What a shame that everything has just begun._

* * *

I smash my hands against the lining of the soon-to-be cave and scream out 'sorry' to whatever Roger screams at me. _5 seconds until impact. _I hurry up and seal it while making sure there's enough air for everyone to breathe. I dive under just as the giant wave of electricity I sensed hit. My muscles completely seize up this time and I can no longer rely on my body's reflexes. I bob upwards and another of water is flooded into the tunnel; causing it to smash me into the floor. As soon as I can, a full 5 minutes later, I claw my way back up; bobbing on the rocky surface again. I twist my way around. _I need to find a way to get up a wall or... _As another wave of water and electricity hits, I allow it to drag me under. _The water is a good conductor simply because it is clean. I wonder if- HOSTILE INTENT APPROACHING. UNDEAD SPECTER. ENGAGEMENT NECESSARY. _My regular thoughts are interrupted as I feel a prickling sensation in the back of my neck and feel cold breath on me. Since I'm underwater, I already know what it is. _An UnGuided. They have the WORST timing ever. _


	4. FLARING

O'Three Thirty

_I smash my hands against the lining of the soon-to-be cave and scream out 'sorry' to whatever Roger screams at me. 5 seconds until impact. I hurry up and seal it while making sure there's enough air for everyone to breathe. I dive under just as the giant wave of electricity I sensed hit. My muscles completely seize up this time and I can no longer rely on my body's reflexes. I bob upwards and another wave of water is flooded into the tunnel; causing it to smash me into the floor. As soon as I can, a full 5 minutes later, I claw my way back up; bobbing on the rocky surface again. I twist my way around. I need to find a way to get up a wall or... As another wave of water and electricity hits, I allow it to drag me under. The water is a good conductor simply because it is clean. I wonder if- HOSTILE INTENT APPROACHING. UNDEAD SPECTER. ENGAGEMENT NECESSARY. My regular thoughts are interrupted as I feel a prickling sensation in the back of my neck and feel cold breath on me. Since I'm underwater, I already know what it is. An UnGuided. They have the WORST timing ever._

* * *

I can sense it starting to get angry at me and that is the one thing that I do NOT need from anything undead - especially a level 13 UnGuided. I motion for it to calm it's chi but it refuses to listen anymore. _Shit..I'll have to send it off. At least, they can't see me. _I grasp for my necklace only to remember I took it off. And I'll be passed out on the bottom of the - _now that I think of it..The water is draining...Shit.._- pool of deadly water with no way out. Until scientists decide I'm worthy for experimentation. _That'll just have to be a risk. I'll take. _I release all of my mental shields and let in my emotions. Mainly my guilt. My depression that wants me dead. _I wanna live like I know I'm-Death. I'm not a Necromancer if not then I might have a shred of sanity left after this. _I'm in my traditional black kimono that has black chains hanging from the sleeves. _Kill-Hourglass has been smashed-Water pressure rising-Three minutes until damage is irreversible. Damage unknown. _Now fully uninhibited, my calculations run freely intertwining with my thoughts and I'm no longer in the water but above it. _Watashi no kansōshita kuchibiru ga tōketsu sa reta hi de hyōhaku sa reru Watashi no namida ga afure tare kagayaki de watashi o tadoru Watashi wa anata o motomete ita, wareware wa kakete iru mono o maisō shiyou to shite iru ka no yō ni Watashitachiha furete yubi de tsūshin suru koto ga dekimasu dono yōna kurushimi kakiatsumeru Negai wa, watashi no naka ni fukaku kara kaisai sa re, hātobīto - Anata ga yobidasu baai, sono unmei - Nokori no omoide, anata no ushinawareta konseki Mada, imademo, sutete iru Watashi wa anata no kasukana egao to furueru ichimoku de mayou Kōshi tamashī no fūtō no me o utsu kagayaki-tachi 2*. _I'm smile ruefully to myself; I am, afterall, Death and isn't it ironic that Death's got a thing for love songs? I reach out and a stream of blood runs freely from a cut in my wrist forming slowly into a scythe. "I've missed you Shana wa Hikari o Hakai Suru*. Now let's send him to the Away." I take a final good look at the UnGuided before I thrust out my hand and my scythe at the same time but of course, the 'ghost' thinks it'll go through him. The chains wrap around him while 'Shana' - I like that name for her even though I'll borrow it for myself scratches his forearm; drawing a bead of blood. _That's enough, Shana, come back. _My scythe disappears and I tug gently on the chain, bringing the ghost forward. "P-please I-I don't want t-to go to H-Hel-" I sink to my knees in front of him and wrap my arms around him. "W-what's going on?" I look towards the ceiling as he fades lightening his emotional load and increasing my own. "Have you never heard of 'Death's embrace being gentle'? I will not hurt you only heal your soul. Now rise." I smile honestly laughing for the few times I have- and lift him up gently before a black untitled book lands into my already outstretched hand. The resulting clang startles the ghost and so does my laugh. It is rich and throaty...whenever it's not fake. This fake one is more of a dry wheeze. More like what I represent. He looks at me while I open the Book of Death and place the single drop of blood that Shana collected for me into the center, tracing a cross surrounded by flames with my finger. As I finish I become suddenly aware of the man behind me watching. I look back at him but he seems mesmerized by the page. _The purpose of the Book of Death is to guide the souls to the Away. The Away is where they will Judged for crimes and goods. _I simply nod my understanding to my Word Smith side before the man enters the book. A rush of power enters my heart and memories are flooding my head. I grit my teeth as blood begins to drip into the clear water from my mouth; staining it bloody pink. I finally relax as I hear Truth's sinister voice in my head. "_Thank you, Death...And I'd tell your counterparts not to worry about your life eventually. Sweet nightmares, Madri. _I grasp at nothing as my body begins to fall..No longer able to even remain conscious anymore.

* * *

FLASHBACK 00223205100

* * *

_The sound of a girl laughing fills the air. The sky is blue and clear for the first time in months. The sound slowly becomes clearer and the scene zooms in on a man tossing up into the air an eight year old girl in a black and red kimono. "Otōsan! I'll never do it! NEVER!" She screams it to the heavens. "I'll never ever fail to protect something I love!" The man simply puts the girl down before kneeling in front of her. "Sōna no?" "Hai!" "Then meet your new Imōto! Her name is-"_

* * *

I struggle to claw my way from the darkness that's threatening to steal my life. I'm not fully Death yet. And I'm not ready to die yet..I haven't..found her.. I choke on more water and watch as nothing but light and air bubbles fill my vision.

* * *

FLASHBACK 0098767205100

* * *

_"Nīsan!" The girl is older now and more jaded. "Why would Chichi call you 'Kotoba o takuminiayatsuru hito' or Wordsmith unless you were one!? Huh, Kimiko? Huh?!" "That is NOT my name! And you know that Masanori!" "I know that that is my sister's name!" "What about our younger sister? What about our mother?" "Both were glad to serve our Emperor." "Our father who dumped us because we are bastards, because we are-" A loud crack resounds the room and the girl holds her cheek silently with resentment simmering in her eyes. "Our okāsan was taken away screaming and they had to sedate her. You may have turned 18 but even I know this proverb; ' Ketsueki wa mizu yori koidesu'. Uragirimono. Traitor." The girl bows before allowing her hand to fall gracefully to the side; dripping with blood._

* * *

I startle myself awake by being smashed into the wall. "Help! Please!" I'm scared! I'm SCARED! "PLEASE HELP!" I feel my arm snap from being caught under something and scream louder. "HELP ME!" I learn unfortunately that I can't swim with one arm and sink back into the depths of the black.

* * *

_The girl is older still and her hair has begun to change color. It is no longer dark brown but instead is raven black as the night. A fist is smashed into her stomach and she begins to sink to the ground but is held up by two men by her arms._

* * *

I push my eyes open to the gargled sound of someone screaming.

* * *

_"Ha! Nice to meet you! My name is-"_

* * *

"Shana! Reach for m-"

* * *

_"LEAVE! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING NOW! LEAVE!"_

* * *

"Don't you DARE leave us!"

* * *

_"Don't you dare set foot into my house, MONSTER!"_

* * *

"Come on, you can do it!" There's pressure on my chest that releases and returns but..It feels too distant.

* * *

_"You are-"_

_"Apart of the royal family."_

_"A Reaper."_

_"A Muse"_

_"A Flame Haze"_

_"An Assassin"_

_"A homunculus."_

_"A Grimm."_

_"You can't __afford to-" _

_"Feel anything for such peasants."_

_"To die"_

_"To get angry."_

_"To love"_

_"To have mercy."_

_"**YOU CANNOT AFFORD TO LIVE."**_

_"You are physically unable to receive anything but pity or hatred."_

_"Deal with-"_

_"Accept-"_

_"Don't try to fight-"_

_"Submit to-"_

**_"THIS IS YOUR WORLD NOW."_**

* * *

My eyes meet and retract like magnets. _I can't stay in control for much longer. _I shift my neck before trying to sit up but I'm pushed down gently by a hand. I struggle against it but for now it's too strong. I expel a breath before complying. "Shana?" _Who's that- Oh, yeah. My weapon. She's a scythe. Why do I need her again? To Reap. Ohhh.._I blink stupidly at a boy who just somehow got into my line of sight. "Al..." I clear my throat before I shake the stupid calm from my mind. Immediately I do so, I'm assaulted by waves of pain. _That was the stupidest shit I've ever done without having enough energy to heal the repercussions. What was I thinking? _I guess I must have made a moan or showed my pain because Al leans forward with concern. I feel the tingling and shaking in my hands that means I'm about to go Grimm. _Definitely not the time. **You could- **MARRIED TO THE DEVIL IN THE CITY OF ANGELS! That's another lyric. LA,LA,LA,LA, SING A FUCKING HAPPY SONG AND DIE SMURFS! _I curl my hands into balls before I shift slightly away from Al. _I'm sorry. I know you mean well but right now, I don't. I- **really want to rip your throat out and watch you scre-**I really need to go. Like now. If I go now, there's still a chance that I could be sedated enough that I could heal with my Grimm side coming out._I avoid looking at anyone instead I gaze at the dwindling pool of water where I would've died. "Thank you for-" I curl over as more pain assaults my head and releases. "Saving me." "What were you thinking?" I startle and barely suppress the twin urges to rip his throat and return to Mr. Corner and cower. Instead a struggle to keep my face blank ensues and I watch Roger's face turn red to pale as he realizes what and who he just reminded me of. "I'm sor-" I lift up a hand and shake my head before I move to transmute a path across the water. "Is there something you want to say, Edward?" I can feel him glaring a hole into my back. I don't really want to turn to my Grim side fully but I can feel my right hand turn into the all black skeletal hand that my Grimm possesses. I can hear him say something but all I heard was the whispered word of 'coward' and I nearly snap. "What's wrong with-" "My eyes? All the better to kill with darling." My voice is raspy, and I can see it in his eyes, terrifying. I can see bits of my chain turning red and reaching for him. I squeeze my eyes shut as I sense more Nzumbi struggling claw upward from the ground with my will urging them to obey me. They're begging me and Edward keeps nagging me, and the voices...ARE..JUST TOO MUCH! "SHUT UP!" The ground rumbles in crescendo to my voice as the Nzumbi settle and Edward's voice quiets. "I'm a coward? Am I?" My eyes should be back to either their normal color or still white like I'm blind. Either way it should be suitable enough to get it into this nitwit's thick ,unyielding skull. Or else I could engrave this message in his tombstone. "Trust me. _Little boy. _I've seen things that would send you crying for a bullet through your head, done things that would drive you insane, and listened to the tortured screams of my friends knowing that _I _was the one to put them in danger. So call me suicidal, call me insane, call me reckless but NEVER. IN YOUR SOON-TO-BE-SHORT MISERABLE LIFE. EVER. CALL ME A COWARD. And I don't want to repeat myself to any of you. I can-" I cut myself off and sigh. Mentally I slap myself but continue; editing what I was originally going to say. "Still..Feel pain. Trust me if I'd allowed Al to pull me up. Everyone would've died in less than 3 seconds. Speaking of which how you even coherent enough to drag me up?" "What are you talking about? Al went in just fine." "Are you sure you're human?" I suppose that my scariness faded because Edward gets into my face yelling. "Say don't fucking spray it, kid. I'm just asking." "Yes?" "Hmmm.." I look around before remembering that one of my powers is actually pretty 'covert'. I 'transmute' a long metal stick before grabbing Roger. "Here." I stick the stick (No pun intended. Punny guys...Pun intended.) in his hand before I tell (cohere) him to dip it in the water. Almost immediately he drops the stick and looks at his hand. It's turned black and smells of burning flesh. I look back at Al studying him for a moment before I mentally summon my necklace. It appears in my closed hand and I peer into it. To everyone else it looks like a cellphone. A white haired man in a black suit with red and gold flecked eyes looks back at me before smiling. "Ah..So it worked." I mentally sigh with relief. _First a Grigori, then a Were. I don't need anymore supernatural things or people I know trying to off me. _

* * *

I look closely at what Shana is looking at but she smiles before muttering something and shuts whatever it was. "You okay, Al?" I look closely at her eyes. Now back to light blue; they reflect a shred of worry towards Alphonse. I shake my head and shrug before Kitten decides that she's had enough and transmutes us in front of a building. Almost immediately as I can see, I look at Shana who's barely concealing her shaking hands. Kitten pulls her aside and adjusts the collar before whispering in her ear. Shana snarls and I act on instinct. I grab her arm gently before I simply glare at Kitten. I don't know how long we all stayed like that until Shana tops shaking and shrugs my hand off her shoulder. I raise an eyebrow and she looks at me; her look conveying 'I would've handled it.' Kitten simply looks at me for a minute before glancing at Shana. "_Grim.__" _"_Grigori._" They lock eyes again before chains and skeletal hands start to rise from the ground followed by black feather covered in white flame and Kitten starts to glow. I feel sudden anger and fear and I step between them again. "Stand down both of you. We have unaware humans here." Immediately the chains and everything else disappears and Shana walks towards the gate. "Come along, _Mistress. _I'd hate to accidentally get you killed." _I am so glad I've stopped trying to kill her._

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_I slash at the evil Grimm who dared trespass on my pack's territory and she dodges; her feet sliding on the pale leaves. Her eyes spark green before fading into black. "Why are you here?! To kill more of my pack?" My family..My mother..My friends. This one might as well have killed them too! I shift into my human form and lunge at her still unmoving form. Her eyes meet mine briefly before she starts shaking. "Are you scared of me?" I growl cocky in her ear before I feel a claw-like sensation on my arms. I look briefly at it before I let go of her shoving and hissing. Her eyes are now fully green and the claws I felt were her black skeletal hands which are now holding onto a black glowing skull. "Grimm..." "You always forget that I'm a Reaper, don't you?" It's voice is raspy and I can feel the ground shake again. I am about to answe-_

* * *

INTERRUPTION

* * *

I glare at Kitten's back as Roger catches up to us and slides on the collar and chains. I can feel the chains rasping and whispering; clinking and cajoling. I could kill her..I should...I really want to... My eyelids meet and retract and I can feel my DeathSight kick in. Her hourglass can still run out. My fingers curl into my gloves and I can feel the automail start to shed and creak. _Sorry, Winr-_Kitten yanks on the chain again and I can feel her thoughts trying to overtake mine. I push them away for a while but I can feel them lingering. They want me to kill just like everything else. _Why? _I mentally gasp as her soul calls my own to its domain. I can feel my legs leave my soul behind and I'm sucked into her Heart.

* * *

FLASHBACK CONTINUE

* * *

_-r when she appears in front of my nose; touching it gently and launches me back five feet. She simply keeps laughing while floating on the damn skull. She curls up a finger and I feel the ground rumbling again. I see skeletons of wolves and rotting ones begin to rise. She simply watches me before speaking; "I need a new pet so don't touch his soul. But if he gives you too much trouble.." She snaps her skeletal fingers together and winks. "I can subdue him." I really don't like how she makes subdue sound. I brace my foot against a tree and mentally curse. Why didn't I bring the damn sword? I'll have to use claws. _

* * *

After an eternity of hiding and clawing, I get caught and she chuckles jovially cold. She steps up to me before a sword appears in her hand. Before I blink, she cuts off my head. She simply squats down and smirks at me. "I know you're immortal. That's why you're going to be so fun to play with!"

* * *

_I can't remember when it was that she stopped making up new ways to kill me, but I can remember how relieved I was until I saw the note. _

_Dear Foolish One,  
_

_How rude! I merely came to send the souls off and apologize for my fellow Reaper tribes actions. But then again that would mean that you didn't deserve it._

_Grigori and Were have been teaming up to hunt down Reapers not just Grimm anymore. (And plus might I add I'm half-Reaper and half-Grimm!) So naturally my tribe didn't know whether you were neutral or not and weren't about to wait. I wasn't involved because I'm the most wanted (dead) Reaper in my adoptive family._

_Sincerely,_

_The Girl Who Kicked Your Sorry Ass_

* * *

I blink for a moment before I fully look around and jump out of my skin. Into my wolf one. I peer upwards at her floating body. "Well..I'm not so glad to see you're conscious. At least, Grimm didn't kill you..." She disappears after fully healing my wounds.

* * *

I feel my body keep marching to Kitten's sick twisted will. _I'm a damned puppet! _I open my eyes to screaming. "MOM! KAI! DAD!" I open my eyes to blood...So much blood. I sink to my knees following Kitten's body to the dirt. Unlike her though, I've already seen this happen before. As a Lost Soul. _Why?! This isn't what we wanted! _I hear myself scream as the ground shakes again.

* * *

_ (The white kimono M. used to have!) _It used to be pure white...Here's the link. (Go on photobucket and look it up!)

._ albums/ad269/omomoayomide463/1298385-1440x900-DesktopNexus_com_ _

And the black one's link

._ albums/ad269/omomoayomide463/black-kimono-jacket_ _

(Imagine it with chains and white combat boots) Alright..I'm done breaking the fourth wall...

* * *

I look closer at Shana's blank face. Her eyes have turned fully white, and when I wave my hand in her face of trip her, she remains unresponsive. _Damn it! What the hell is wrong with her?! I mean- _Her body seems to be attached to a string which is attached to...Kitten! _What is she doing?! I know she hates Reapers and Grimm even more but why? And what is she planning?_

* * *

I land gently in Kitten's Heart. Which from what I can see is so twisted...Black and evil aren't the words to describe it. And now that I see who she's killed, who her mother is and exactly what she's planning...I know one thing for certain. _There's definitely something wrong with Grigori right now. They weren't created to want to...This...Much...Damage...Damnit...I can't stay in this Realm for very long..But Grimm can! _"GRIMM! STAY WITH-" _Al and everyone else..._Black chains fill my vision as I Fade.

* * *

**WHEW! I'm sooo glad this monster is over! Now for the translations first:**

**The first one is from Soul Eater and are the lyrics to "STRENGTH"**

**My dry lips are bleached by the frozen sun  
My overflowing tears trace me with a dripping brilliance  
As if trying to bury the things we lack, I was seeking you  
Scrape together whatever sufferings we can communicate in our touching fingers  
The wish held out from deep within my heartbeat-  
If you call that fate-  
Then the remaining memories and the lost traces of you  
Are still, even now, deserted  
I waver at your faint smile and trembling glance  
The shine that strikes the eyes of a grating soul envelopes the two of us**

**The second one is "Shana destroys the light" M. picked the name on purpose and I'll explain in a bit as to why I'm putting the supernatural elements in this story. (Al X OC by the way! Heh..I can't physically bring myself to read Al X May (Mei) **

**As for the actual translations I'll have to adlib since Google Translate doesn't tell me shit anymore...**

**Otōsan = Dad**

**Sōna no= Really now?**

**Hai= Yes!**

**Imōto= Little Sister**

**Nisan= Older brother**

**Okāsan= Mother**

**'Ketsueki wa mizu yori koidesu'= Blood is thicker than water**

**Now to explain the first and second parts!**

**In the first part they were just heading to the rally and in this one they're actually arriving. M. is pretty secretive person who honestly believes that she isn't allowed to feel. I put a asterisk by Al's POV because I'm making him act a bit OC. He (In my opinion needs to lose - just a smidge- of the innocence..I mean who doesn't love the do-gooder turned bad boy?!) This was more flashback than anything else because I needed to flesh out my characters a bit especially M. (Anyone want to guess what it stands for? It'll be revealed to the audience in the next chapter and if you guess it I'll let you choose what happened to Scar!) And *le gasp* she's 'friends' with an evil bitchy Grigori and a Were?! Then again she's a Reaper, a Grimm, a Muse (She just prefers the name Wordsmith more) and...Represents Death. Gentle Death to be exact. There's also Morbid...But let's get back to why they're going to the rally in the first place...To...Save...Every Homunculus and Supernatural slave in the place..WITHOUT killing anyone...Hopefully. **

**DISCLAIMER**

**AngelicV88 DOES NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING**

**"I don't care" by Apocalyptica**

**"Strength" by Abingdon Boys School**

**"Dirty Mind" by 3oH**

**and..**

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**OR ELSE M. WOULD TOTALLY BE REAL! AND KICKASS PAIRINGS WOULD EXIST EVERYWHERE!**

**(On a totally separate note...I need a Beta..Or a Co-Writer. Either way..(Cat cute face mixed with puppy dog face) I'm helpless and need help! I'll pay with cookies! ^o^/**********************************************************


End file.
